


The Great Indoors

by icandrawamoth



Series: Polyship Week 2016 [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fade to Black, Hiking, I'm Bad At Titles, Multi, Polyship Week, Semi-Public Sex, Tumblr Prompt, backpacking, hostel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta are on a backpacking trip. When they get the chance to spend the night at a hostel, Musichetta can't sleep but has other ideas of how to spend some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Indoors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for polyshipprompts's Polyship Week, Day Five: NSFW (though went with a fade-to-black). For this prompt: ["Imagine your polyship on a backpacking adventure. Who wants to climb mountains and who’d prefer to stay warm and cozy instead? Who fills their backpack with books and who carries the camping equipment? Who prefers their tent and who is begging for a roof over their head? And what do they’re too horny to hold back in a hostel dorm?"](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/149333481156/imagine-your-polyship-on-a-backpacking-adventure) Also this is a day late, oops.
> 
> (I've gained a bit of an interest in through-hiking since I started listening to [Sounds of the Trail](http://www.soundsofthetrail.com/) podcast, and this prompt gave me the perfect excuse to write about it a little.)

Joly drops his pack carelessly and flops onto the side of the trail with a whine. "I can't do this anymore!"

Ahead of him, Bossuet and Musichetta turn around with identical unimpressed looks. "It's not even noon," Bossuet points out.

"You've been doing this for hundreds of miles," Musichetta adds.

"Hundreds of miles too many," Joly mutters, face pressed into the grass.

Bossuet kneels next to him and pats his head. "Come on. Another hour and we can stop for lunch."

Joly groans.

"Don't forget that we're reaching a town late tonight," Musichetta says. "You'll get a hostel or the night instead of the tent."

"Bed," Joly agrees dreamily.

"We're already pushing making it on time, so we can either waste time here and miss it altogether, or we can go."

" _Why_ did we agree hike across the country again?" Joly asks, looking up at Bossuet plaintively.

"Because our Musichetta is a harsh mistress, but we love her anyway," the other man answers without hesitation.

"Can't argue with that," Joly agrees ruefully, pulling himself to a sitting position. He looks up to see Musichetta smiling far too innocently, still standing a little further down the trail, thumbs tucked into the straps of her backpack.

"Do you want me to take anything?" Bossuet asks as he retrieves Joly's pack. "It'll be a little easier for you if it's lighter."

"It would be great if you'd take a few of my books," Joly agrees hopefully, and Bossuet nods. The two of them start transferring them between the packs.

"You wouldn't have as much of a problem if you didn't have so many of them," Musichetta points out.

"I need something to do when we're in camp," Joly protests. "And I didn't exactly hear you complaining when I used that first aid book to figure out how to take care of your little tick problem two weeks ago."

Musichetta snorts but doesn't say anything more. Soon, the guys are done rearranging their bags, and Bossuet helps Joly to his feet. "Good to go?" Musichetta asks as they rejoin her. Joly nods, and the three of them set off again.

"I cannot wait to be in a real bed again," Joly says dreamily after awhile. "I know we're saving a lot of money by not staying in hotels when we go to towns, but this sleeping bag only is killing me."

"And it'll be better than a lean-to," Bossuet agrees. "A real roof and four walls, no way the rain can get in."

Musichetta rolls her eyes fondly. "You two are such babies."

Joly lets the comment go; it's not as if it's false, exactly. He does enjoy being out here in nature every day with the people he loves, but he's somewhat less gung-ho about it than Musichetta.

"I like the tent and lean-tos," she goes on. "Being in nature like that, even at night, hearing the crickets and the wind..."

"You're such a romantic," Bossuet returns, and the two grin at each other.

"But a bed for one night will be nice," Musichetta finally agrees. "And a shower."

The three of them sigh as one; that's something they can all agree on.

* * *

After that one blow-out, the rest of the day goes fairly well. They arrive at the hostel on the edge of town just as the sun is beginning to set. Tomorrow they'll go to a store and resupply on food, but for now they're tired and sore and hungry, and the sight of their home for the night is a welcome one. It only takes a few minutes to check in, and then they go through to the common room. They wave hello to the others already gathered, a few of whom they already know from the trail. After they've all showered - taking time to luxuriate in the warm water and soap - they pool money with some of the others to order pizza, and they all eat together and share stories.

Not long after that, lights-out is approaching, and most of the hotel's inhabitants plan to be up early in the morning anyway, so crowd into the dormitory. The trio manages to find a block of beds next to each other in the middle of the room: Musichetta takes the bottom bunk of one set, Joly on top, and Bossuet on the bottom of the next set. They all kiss each other goodnight, ignoring the looks they get from some of the others who don't know them, and climb into bed.

Joly sighs happily as he pulls the blanket over himself. The bed may not be perfect, but it's softer than having only a thin sleeping bag and tent floor between himself and the lumpy ground, and between the heater and the blanket, the temperature is perfect. He can feel himself drifting off almost immediately.

Then he's jerked awake by rustling below him. He's usually not bothered by most noises in the night. He was terrified of rustlings in the woods at first, but after months of no major incidents and countless nights of sharing cramped quarters with other hikers in the trail shelters, he's grown accustomed to it. But he's always attuned to his lovers, and he can hear Musichetta shifting restlessly, over and over.

He's about to ask if she's okay when he hears her call softly for Bossuet, and the telltale movement of fabric as he slips out of bed and approaches her. Joly peers over the edge of the bed, trying to figure out what's going on, but he can't see anything in the darkness. He's startled to hear his own name from Musichetta next.

"What?" he hisses back.

"Get your butt down here!" she whisper-shouts.

Joly still has no idea what's going on, but he obeys (doesn't he always obey her?) and swings himself down onto the ladder, trying to be as quiet as possible to avoid bothering anyone else.

"What's going on?" he demands once he's on the ground. 

"Chetta can't sleep," Bossuet informs him. 

"A nice bed and you still can't sleep?" Joly repeats. How criminally unfair for insomnia to strike her now. 

Musichetta huffs. "I miss the outside. It's too quiet in here, it’s too hot, and..."

"And?" Joly and Bossuet prompt her together. 

Her answer is blunt: "I'm horny."

Bossuet laughs immediately, and Joly feels his face go red. Even in the dark, he can feel the lewd grin Musichetta is giving them. "Seriously?" he yelps. "Here, now?"

"Indulge me," Musichetta says, her voice dropping low like it does when she's trying to be seductive. Like she ever needs to _try_. “We can be quiet.

Joly groans, because that voice is far too effective on him.

"Those shower stalls were pretty sizey..." Bossuet muses.

Joly gapes at him, even though he can't see it. "You're not going along with this!"

"Shh!" Musichetta admonishes. He snaps his mouth shut. "Come on, Jolllly," she murmurs, and he jumps when he suddenly feels hands roaming over him - four hands.

"You won't have to deal with a tent and sleeping bag this time," Bossuet wheedles. "It may not be a bed, but it's a building"

 _It's more public,_ Joly wants to protest, but he's putty in their hands. " _Fine._ But we have to be discreet."

Musichetta's lips land on his nose, missing his lips in the dark. "Follow me and Bossuet in a minute, babe."

Joly cups her chin in his hands and guides her lips to his, nodding.

His lovers leave the room, and Joly dallies. He wonders if he should climb back up into his bunk. He's sure someone is still awake in the room and knows exactly what's going on. He tries to push that thought out of his mind as he finally leaves the room himself. This wouldn’t be the first time Musichetta led them into something he was unsure about but eventually ended up enjoying thoroughly.

* * *

Later, the three return to the dormitory all together, sweaty and sated, giggling and ineffectively hushing each other. Bossuet trips on his way back to his bed and ends up sprawled across the floor, the other two's titters redoubled as they help him up. By the time they've finished kissing each other thoroughly and returned to their own beds, people are hushing them pointedly and one suggests they get a room ( _besides_ this one), but Joly can't quite bring himself to care anymore. He’s too happy, too satisfied. He smiles to himself with pride when it only takes a few minutes before Musichetta's ridiculously loud snoring filters up to him, and he soon follows her into sleep.


End file.
